


A Machine's Guide to Human Pain

by Dragons_and_Jellies



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Delusions, Dissociation, Eve is a sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_and_Jellies/pseuds/Dragons_and_Jellies
Summary: Adam and Eve deal with various types of human pain





	1. Cramps: Feat. Eve

Pain. That’s what he woke to. An awful, searing pain, concentrated in his lower abdomen. Shit. His eyes flew open and he rolled over and tried to sit up, only to be doubled over by the pain a moment later. The pain forced him to lie back down. He groaned, a hand moving to grab at the area. “H-human? Are you hurt?” A voice came from beside him, but it wasn’t Adam. The voice he heard was higher and more rough. It was Eve. Haru felt Eve sit down beside where he lie on the bed. “Brother noticed you’d been late getting to breakfast. He’s likely seen that you’re in pain through the network,” he said quietly, seemingly more to himself than to Haru. “Ah-human, Brother is going to do some research to see how he can help!” The machine piped up suddenly, scooting closer, so that Haru could feel the warmth of the other’s thigh pressed against his head. The human groaned softly, unconsciously leaning into the sudden head. Eve hummed quietly in contemplation. “Where exactly does it hurt, human?” Haru gestured vaguely to his abdomen. He knew what was wrong, but the machine’s concern was touching. 

Eve nodded, looking towards the ceiling as if contacting Adam through the network. “He won’t be back for a bit, but he wants me to keep you company,” he said, a smile on his face as he looked at the human curled up beside him. Haru sighed, in too much pain to care which of the brothers decided to stay with him. He reached out for Eve, encircling the machine’s waist with his arms and pulling the other close. He groaned softly. Eve’s warmth pressed right up against him felt wonderful. He was a machine, and a good deal Warner than a human. The machine’s body was a good replacement heating pad. Why hadn’t he spent more time with Eve again? The machine’s lack of shirt made for his body heat to reach Haru’s sore muscles easier. It felt nice. Haru was vaguely aware of Eve shifting, using his large hands to pull the human to a half-sitting position. Haru was practically coiled around Eve, but he didn’t seem to mind. “Brother is telling me this is a normal thing to go through, but it’s usually only female humans who go through it? I can ask him about that later-“ Eve trailed off, talking on with a big smile on his face. Haru wasn’t really listening, but the soft rumbling of the machine’s voice in his chest was nice. Haru found himself closing his eyes and nuzzling his face closer to Eve’s chest. He sighed contentedly at the hand that came to scratch and pet his head gently. “Human?” Eve’s voice rang out softly. Haru hadn’t even noticed it had stopped. “Hm?” “Is this helping?” “Mhm. Feels nice.” He could feel Eve’s laugh more than he heard it. The soft rumbling in his chest that made Haru feel warm. If he’d been more awake, he would’ve felt the gentle kiss Eve left on his forehead. 

A moment later, Adam entered quietly, wasting no time in sitting on Haru’s other side. “Is the human alright?” He asked his younger brother quietly. Eve nodded. “Yes, he just seems to be cramping a bit.” Adam nodded, a gloved hand moving to gently stroke the human’s hair, his lips landing there a moment later. “My beloved human, I would do anything to lessen your pain.” Haru made a noise in his sleep, and Adam chuckled softly, curling up beside his human and brother. The three rested like that, curled up in a warm, comfortable pile.


	2. Dissociation and Delusions: feat. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam does what he can to assist his human in a rough brain time

He'd just been sitting there for longer than he could think to remember. His brain, foggy and scrambled hardly even recognized his surroundings anymore. White tile, hot water, near-suffocating steam, translucent white curtains. All attributes of the bathroom Adam had provided him, but in that moment, his mind was so far gone he couldn't even think the machine's name. The knock on the bathroom door didn't snap him out of it the way he'd hoped. His head swiveled to watch as the door slowly swung open-swung inward, he noticed vaguely. “Human, are you alright?” The machine's silky smooth voice cut through the steam as If it were solid mass, greeting Haru's ears but not sinking in. “Adam.” his voice was quiet, he wasn't even aware of his speaking. “Human, I am going to remove you from this room, is that alright?” Haru made a noncommittal sound, and a moment later, Adam's arms were around him, scooping him up. 

He was in his bedroom before he even realized he was out of the shower. The machine wrapped a soft towel around his wet shoulders, rubbing slightly at the human's slack form. Adam peeled off his shirt, which was wet from where he human had been, and took a seat beside Haru. One of his muscled arms rested lightly around Haru. It was a sort of ritual between them. Hatu had a problem, he and Adam would sit and talk about it either until he felt better or until they both came up with a solution. This was different. His human didn't seem to be much in a mood for conversation. As much as this new behaviour was something he knew he should record, he found it to be more concerning than interesting. Seeing Haru just sitting there, near catatonic in state, made a sharp tug of concern stir up in his chest. “Human, what's wrong?” He asked softly, lightly rubbing the man's shoulder. “I'm empty, Adam.” The soft response caught him horribly off guard. “You're...empty? But that is not true-your body has as many organs as It always has.” Haru blinked slowly, his head falling against Adam. 

“But I am. I’m empty. I've been hollowed out, there's nothing left.” Adam's brows furrowed in confusion. He'd realized that his speaking wouldn't help anything in the moment, so he turned his head to the ceiling and searched the network for a few moments. “Ah,” Adam started quietly. “You're dissociating. All of the information I've found on this topic says that way you are experiencing is a combination of dissociation and delusion. There is nothing I can do to make it go away, but perhaps I could help.” “How can you help?” Adam hummed softly. “I am unsure,” Adam replied honestly. “Perhaps...we could participate in an activity you usually enjoy, or perhaps we could just rest, if that's what you want.” “I want to sleep.” Adam nodded. “Alright. Would you like me to stay?” Haru nodded slowly. “Read to me?” Adam smiled softly. “Of course, my human.” The machine reached for the book he kept on the pure white nightstand, and began reading. He stopped once he felt the human's head grow heavy against his thigh, a small smile coming to his face.


End file.
